A method and a hearing device system of this kind are known from WO-A-01/20965 or from the corresponding US-A-2002/0037087. By this known solution, the momentary acoustic surround situation is identified in the hearing device of the hearing device system, and the corresponding hearing program, i.e. the corresponding set of parameters saved in the hearing device, is automatically adjusted according to the identified acoustic surround situation. In order to provide the possibility to the hearing device user to switch off, as he wishes, the automatic recognition of the acoustic surround situation and the corresponding automatic selection of the hearing program, an input unit, e.g. a switch at the hearing device or at a remote control, is provided which can be operated by the hearing device user.
Besides that, hearing devices are also known for which the selection of the suitable hearing program can be manually made by the hearing device user from a number of hearing programs saved in the hearing device, and, to be precise, over a remote control or over a switch at the hearing device. For a lot of users, the switching between different hearing programs is however tiresome or difficult, in particular then when a lot of hearing programs are provided for selection.
The present invention has therefore the object to provide a method and a hearing device system, respectively, of the kind mentioned above, for which the hearing program corresponding to the momentary acoustic surround situation is manually or automatically adjusted, the hearing device user having the possibility to introduce his personal hearing wish optimally.